ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Taps
Taps (タップ) are an essential item for every Apprentice Witch. Not only do they hold their Apprentice Uniforms, but they also hold their brooms and wands. Most Witch who travel to the Human World own at least one in case of an emergency, while Dela delivers them to those who do not. Each season, the girls received a brand new Tap. List of Taps Apprentice Tap (見習いタップ) A light pink rounded brooch with a ring of gold around the middle, attached to a clear cover that has eight holes, each holding a spherical button coming in red, light blue, purple, blue, chartreuse, yellow, orange, and hot pink. Between each button is a gold design, and in the center is a separate button with gold lining and a music note on it. Rhythm Tap (リズムタップ) This one resembles the original but is in the shape of a flower and the top covers the buttons, which are now music note shaped Magic Seeds. Between them is a gold diamond, and on top is a musical note design. The center is now white with a decorate gold music note and flower design. Parara Tap (パララタップ) The Parara Tap vaguely resembles the Apprentice Tap but is darker in color and attached to a pale pink watch-like strap. The top half is pale pink and has six white and gold pearl buttons surrounding a hot pink section on a gold decorative base. At the middle is a gold music note. A gold pearl ring is included. Cologne Tap (コロンタップ) A pearl heart-shaped perfume with etched dots and detail. At the middle is a scalloped heart-shaped window, where diamonds of pink, blue, yellow, orange, and purple are located. At the center top of the heart is a gold stylized music note, along with a gold attachment where the spray is released, and a large pearl button. Hana-chan's Compact A white compact with a ring of gold around the middle. On top is an etched flower design and winged stylized music note, surrounding a peach wing with a blue pearl button. Once opened, a pair of wings appear. On the top of the lid is a design matching the outside, surrounding a mirror. The bottom has the stylized music note acting as a button, along with five seeds, each in the Apprentice's color, with a design between each one. In the middle is the wing from the top. Trivia *The Parara Tap is the only tap not to feature bright colorful spheres or accents. **It is the only tap in two pieces. **It is the only tap not worn on the chest. *The Cologne Tap and Hana's compact are the only Taps based on makeup items. *In the English dub, the Rhythm Tap is called a Dreamspinner. Gallery Screenshots= Inside the tap box.png OD-EP25-07.png ODS-EP1-060.png S2E1taps.png MomokoPararaTap.jpg ColonTap.jpg |-| Model Sheets= Ojamajotap1.png Ojamajotap2.png Sharptap1.png Sharptap2.png Tap3a.jpg Dokkantap-1.png Hanatap-1.png |-| Merchandise= P2.jpg PAP 0062.jpg 91NVvNoSVdL. SL1500 .jpg P1050563.jpg Hinatanokinomi-img480x543-1445785523ufz8oh31675.jpg Tapgasha.jpg OjamajoShop3 Coaster.png OjamajoShop3 Pins.png OjamajoShop2 Cushion.png Ojamajocafe web goods 2.jpg Canbadgedoremi.jpg Ojamajo shop1.png Ojamajoshop19b.png OjamajoShop3 Towel.jpg Category:Items Category:Magic Items